Paint
by Reichieru-Uchiha
Summary: The Akatsuki's hideout needs a makeover after years of being worn down. Kisame and Itachi are assigned the job as painters and Kisame has trouble painting, ending up asking Itachi for help which he is amused by the fact that Itachi can do more than paint.


"Itachi-san! Help me please!"

The Leader, Pain, had decided that the Akatsuki should take a break from capturing the tailed beasts and instead, fix up the Akatsuki hideout. The paint was peeling off the walls, the furniture were old, and everything else seems to be losing its use. The toilet on the second floor doesn't even seem to flush well anymore!

Each team was sent on an assignment. Sasori and Deidara were accompanying the mechanic who was in the basement looking at the furnace. Winter was on its way and no one wants to be in the cold. Zetsu was sent off to steal an air-conditioner. They had spent too much money on paint and furniture, which he and Konan picked out, to spend any more money. They needed a budget and save some money to pay the mechanic. Hell, even Kakuzu donated some cash while he was buying supplies with Hidan!

Grumbling, Itachi gets up and goes to the bathroom where Kisame was painting the walls, or at least trying. Even with a guide, Kisame was pretty much clueless of what he's suppose.

_The shark can't do a thing right… And I doubt he could paint shit!_ thought Itachi.

He had studied the guide that morning just so Kisame could have it all to himself and not bug him for it every few minutes! Seems that the plan didn't work out very well.

"What do you need help on Kisame?" he asked, trying to keep calm.

"Um… everything?" the shark man replies, smiling bashfully.

_Why were we ever partners?_ he thought and bends over to open the paint for Kisame. _He hasn't even opened it yet! Dammit!_

"Kisame, what were you doing in here for an hour?"

The shark man was behind him, watching him pour the paint or so he thought, but no, Kisame was looking at his partner's ass.

A dirty thought fills Kisame's head. _I_ _wonder what would happen if I…_

Kisame slaps his partner's ass and Itachi spills the bucket of paint from surprise. Most were running down his pants.

Itachi spins around, his ponytail following the direction of his head. He was mad and the blood red Sharingans only proves more of the anger.

"What was that for… Kisame?" he hissed, words sounding thick with venom.

"I… I… just, um… do you want my pants?" Kisame managed to get out.

Itachi eyes the blue man. He didn't have a shirt on to begin with but he didn't either. Painting was such a messy job to deal with and he didn't have much clothes to change out of either. All he could manage was to shake his head. If he spoke, he's positive that Kisame would've ended up dead.

"Don't do that again," he warns Kisame, before resuming to getting the brushes.

While he reached over, Kisame couldn't help but notice Itachi's fine-toned abs. When Itachi sat back down kneeling in front of the platter of paint, what was left of it anyways, Kisame reaches his strong arms around Itachi's body.

"Holy shit! What the fuck?" cursed Itachi, dropping the brush in the paint in front of him, the one that wasn't on the floor.

"I just want to tell you… you have awesome abs Itachi-san," mumbles the shark, sniffing Itachi's hair

_This has gone far enough! It has to stop_ _**right now!**_

Itachi tried to get himself out of Kisame's grip but his partner was too strong for him. He saw the brush and reached for it.

_Yes!_ he cheered in his mind, dabbing it in some paint before running it across Kisame's cheek.

"Hey!" shouted the startled Kisame. "What was that for?"

"To let me go," said Itachi though gritted teeth. He got up and began to leave the bathroom.

"Wait!" yells Kisame after his partner and reached out to catch Itachi's hand. "You still need to tell me how to paint."

_Great…_

Turning back, he began to demonstrate to Kisame. Buying that guide was no help at all. It was covered in paint now. Not to mention that the bathroom floor also had a lot of paint on it. _God dammit Kisame… can't you do something right besides fighting with a sword?_

This time, Kisame observed Itachi's slender arms. Since Itachi had on his cloak a majority of the time, Kisame never really noticed his partner's body structure: the shoulder blades, back muscles, etc.

"There Kisame, all done," announced Itachi, climbing back down from the stool to reach to top for his demonstration. "Do the other three wall and clean the floor up." Getting no response, Itachi waves his hand in from of Kisame's face. "Kisame?"

The shark didn't blink from the waving, (sharks don't have eyelids) but seeing the hand, he grabs and holds onto it. Then following the grabbing was smashing Itachi into the wall besides the one that was just painted.

"…the hell! Let me go Kisame!: Itachi yelled and began kicking his partner at the same time. This was proven useless since Kisame didn't even budge or show any sign of pain. The shark man buries his head in Itachi's neck, inhaling the smell of his partner: paint and sweat.

The brush lay on the floor, too far away to reach now. Itachi tried relaxing his body a bit but Kisame's grip on his wrists didn't loosen up a bit.

"Let me go now Kisame!" he shouted, trying to try his head but found it useless as well. The shark's head was just too big to be able to move freely.

"No! I won't!" he said stubbornly, sounding more like a five year old child.

Since reason won't work, it'll have to be force. Raising his knee up, he kicks Kisame hard in the guts. Wincing in pain, Kisame loosens his grip and Itachi was free at last.

Seeing this, Kisame opens the other bucket of paint and scooping some out, splats it on the floor in front of Itachi who slips on it. Itachi did slip and falls backwards – right into Kisame's arm.

Their faces were only a few inches apart and Kisame had a mischievous grin on his face. Using the arm that wasn't holding Itachi, he pulls his partner's head towards him.

Itachi shuts his eyes close, hard, not taking or enjoying in a moment of this fucking shit. _Kisame, you are good as dead by tomorrow._ But as the kiss progresses, he actually… well, likes it and finds it a bit comforting. Much better than the constant argument of art from Deidara and Sasori.

He had finally relaxed his body fully, knowing that Kisame won't drop him since now, he was being cuddled.

Itachi breaks away from the kiss and rests his head on Kisame's shoulder. His partner's cold chest mixed in with the heat of his warm one combined it and making it into a warm mixture.

Kisame shifts position, finding a more comfortable place for the two of them. He had his arms held around Itachi's waist and Itachi's arms were wrapped around his neck. Neither of them had thought that they'll ever be like this!

With nothing else to do, Itachi gets off Kisame and scoops up some paint from the floor. Kisame watches as the Uchiha smears the paint all over his chest. Getting up, Kisame lets his senior paint his back as he worked on Itachi's arms and chest.

They're weren't really aware of what they were doing and soon, they're torsos were covered in paint, save for their faces, except Kisame had that line going across his face from Itachi's doing earlier.

Without thinking, Kisame pulls at Itachi's pant, taking them off and revealing boxers.

"Dammit! Fuck!" said a startled Itachi.

"Is there something wrong Itachi-san?" Kisame asks in an innocent voice again but the smile on his face gave him away that he did it on purpose.

Angry again, Itachi pulls off Kisame's pants and it revealed boxers as well. They began to cover each other's legs with paint. With bigger hands and a smaller area to cover, Kisame was done earlier and began to work on Itachi's feet.

He noticed that though his partner was 5'8", his toes were little, so bending over, he began to squeeze the front part of Itachi's toes.

This earned Kisame a laugh from his partner.

"Hey," snorted Itachi. "Stop it. Kisame…" He tried to tell Kisame to stop but he was laughing too hard now. No words could get out of his mouth and the paint in his hand landed on to floor again. The only way to get Kisame's attention now was by force.

Itachi play tackles at Kisame with whatever strength he had left to make the squeezing stop. And of course, he had to land of top of Kisame – again. Still not being comfortable with this whole thing, Itachi buries his heads deep within Kisame's neck.

Kisame strokes Itachi's long hair, hand running to its full length, down to the "firm ass", causing Itachi's eyes to widen a bit but he didn't move much else from that. Struggling to get away from Kisame earlier had taken a lot of energy from him.

The hair patter continued and it was a good thing that Itachi's back was not covered in paint like Kisame's. That might've resulted in more anger from Itachi…

It was Itachi's turn to sniff at Kisame's neck. What he got was the fresh paint and a faint smell of salt. _Shampoo_, he thought. It wouldn't surprise him if his partner bathed in salt water. He was part shark after all.

"I love you Itachi-san," mutter Kisame. "You're the best in the world…"

_Hey, this might not be so bad after all. It's not so bad sleeping on your partner, even if they aren't completely human…_

They continued to lie on the floor with time passing quicker than they thought it had until Itachi thought_ he_ could do something for once. With Kisame snoring lightly now, he fingered the waistband of Kisame's boxers before pulling it down, just a bit.

"Itachi-san…" mumbles Kisame in his sleep, drool forming at the corner of his mouth. Kisame's hand reaches out and lands on top of Itachi's. "No…" he moaned.

With that hand firmly planted down, Itachi tugs at Kisame's boxers with his left hand. _A taste of your own medicine stupid shark, _he thought, smirking.

He began working on the right side of the waistband, near the pelvic bone.

At that exact moment, Kisame turns over, smashing Itachi's hand against the tiled floor.

"Holy fuck! That hurts!" he yelled out but Kisame was in a deep sleep, still.

Sighing, Itachi lies his head down onto Kisame's chest. It rose and fell at a steady and soothing rate. With this stressful experience, Itachi soon falls asleep on top of his partner.

The sun begins to set outside. The rest of the Akatsuki members went into their makeshift dining room.

"Where's the Uchiha and Kisame no Danna, un?" asked Deidara, looking around the room.

"Deidara, mind your own business," grunted Sasori. "They're probably coming anytime soon."

"I doubt it," comments Zetsu.

"What do _you_ know?" Deidara asked, looking with a suspicious look in his eye at Zetsu.

Zetsu does not reply and instead, went onto to eating his dinner. Carrying that AC was a hell lot of work. Deidara had excused himself early and goes search for the missing partners. The first place, their room but no one was there. Finally, the last place to look was the bathroom and _the door was locked._

"Holy shit, un," he muttered as he tried to break the door down with his fists but having no luck in doing so.

During the time period, Kisame woke up and sat against the wall. Itachi was now resting on his lap, snoring away in his sleep. He felt the shaking on the door and Deidara's talking but had no intention in opening the door. It felt nice like this, being away from the others for once. More days should be involved with redecorating the hideout!

"Kisame no Danna! Are you in there, un?" shouted Deidara on the other sided.

Kisame didn't replied but instead chuckled while looking at Itachi's sleeping face. He holds it gently in his hands and kiss his partner's cheeks.

Itachi eventually wakes and they spend the rest of the night there sitting in a paint splattered bathroom with the door locked.


End file.
